


When Expecting The Unexpected

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Baby Names, Cravings, Fluff, Food Aversions, Gender Reveal, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Mood Swings, More Fluff, Morning Sickness, Non Graphic Labor/Birth, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby shopping, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Snapshots of Jongin and Minseok's journey to parenthood.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	When Expecting The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> so, i said last time it'd be my last time posting something for a while annnnd i lied. kinda. i had this little thing kept under wraps because it is my xmas gift to xiukai nation! 
> 
> i had the idea for this like a year ago. i thought of it as a very relaxed project i could return to whenever i felt like it to write a little on it. and i did. kinda. until this year where i just sat down and finished it haha
> 
> in the very beginning, when the very first flash of a scene crossed my mind, i thought of it as an installment for my other story "catch me if you can", but then it just grew as something separate from it. but if anyone of you wants to, you can totally think of it as part of that universe, no problem.
> 
> everything depicted in this story is a result of my experience with my older sister's pregnancy coupled with (extensive whew) research on the internet. i did my best to write everything as accurately as possible. but! i did take an itty bitty liberty and you'll probably be able to tell where exactly i did that haha (even though, i _did_ look it up and _did_ encounter a couple of accounts from pregnant women about it so i guess there are exceptions to the rule and not all of them necessarily mean that there's something wrong lol) 
> 
> moreover, regarding the snapshot about baby names. me and my beta did our best to be considerate and mindful of the korean names and their respective meanings. if there are still any mistakes, i apologize!
> 
> ofc, shout out to my beta! she is the BEST and i LOVE her. i had so much fun editing this story with her!
> 
> i dont think there's anything else left to be said, so without further ado... enjoy! (and sorry for the cringe you might encounter here and there... it was unavoidable msms)

♡ Month One ♡

Arms sneak around Jongin’s waist from behind.

“Morning,” Minseok mumbles into the nape of his neck, voice rough with sleep.

Jongin leans back against the alpha’s chest, relaxing as his warm scent wraps all around him. 

“Good morning.”

Minseok takes a deep breath, inhaling his scent, and Jongin feels him pause before taking another. 

“You smell different.” Minseok says after a moment. 

Jongin frowns in confusion, lowering the mug cradled in his hands onto the kitchen counter.

“What do you mean?”

Minseok takes another whiff. “I don’t know.” He presses his nose into Jongin’s neck and takes another. “It’s faint but... you do.”

Jongin looks at him from over his shoulder. “Different how?”

“Sweet,” Minseok sniffs. “Sweeter than usual.” He glances up at him. “Are you going into heat?”

“No?” Jongin says, even more confused. “It’s not for another two weeks.”

Minseok glances back at his neck and takes another whiff, seemingly unable to stop himself. “Then…”

Jongin gives a shrug. “Might be my pheromones are acting up?”

Minseok hums in thought, but Jongin’s phone goes off right at that moment, interrupting the conversation. 

“That’s probably Chanyeol,” Jongin says, draining the last of his latte and putting the mug in the sink, and turns to face Minseok. “I’m heading out early today.” He drops a kiss to the alpha’s mouth and goes to get his bag. “Coffee is in the machine.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Later, baby.”

♡♡♡

It hits him suddenly, on a Saturday. 

He’s in bed, savouring the warmth under the covers and the blend of their scents in the sheets, Minseok out for groceries, when a wave of dizziness washes over him and something crawls up his throat. 

Disoriented, he rolls out of bed with a grunt and stumbles into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he starts throwing up. 

The awful feeling subsides only after a couple of long moments and he sticks his head out of the bowl with a ragged breath. He stands up, flushing, and goes to the sink to rinse his mouth and splash his face with cold water. 

He shuffles into their bedroom after brushing his teeth and gratefully slides back under the covers, closing his eyes, and thinking of the sushi they had for dinner yesterday night.   
  


♡♡♡

  
  


“So… what were the requirements?” Jongin asks as they stand in front of the, admittedly daunting, wall of baby items. One of many. 

Sehun looks down at his phone. “Under bodysuits, cotton, white, no sleeves. Footies, long sleeves only, snap buttons down the side or along the bottom. Size 0-3 months. Winter clothes, 3 months upwards. Wooden toys, plastic banned.” 

“Okay,” Jongin says slowly. “Your sister certainly knows what she wants.” 

“This is supposed to make things easier,” Sehun whines, looking stressed already, scent matching. “But it just makes it sound all the more complicated.”

And Sehun is not wrong. Despite the very detailed list in their hands, finding the right things for a newborn baby is extremely difficult and the sheer variety of everything is overwhelming. It takes them a whole hour of confusion and second guessing before Sehun gives up and goes to look for an assistant. 

Jongin stays put, a stack of baby clothes and bibs and swaddlers on his arm. He glances at the displays and steps closer when he spots a pair of adorable baby shoes with the face of a teddy bear embroidered on the front. He smiles to himself as he fingers the soft cotton gently. 

“Ah, getting excited already?” 

Jongin turns at the unknown voice, and finds an older lady in her sixties looking at him with a wide smile on her face, her omega scent hearty. 

“Uh?” he blinks and then looks down at the baby shoes and the items on his arm, understanding dawning on him, and he lets the shoes go, smiling. “Oh, this isn’tー” 

“I was just like you with my firstborn,” the lady goes on as she comes closer. “I bought dozens of onesies in just my first month and most of them went to waste in less than five weeks. Babies outgrow clothes so fast, you won’t imagine. You’ll see with your little one.”

Jongin stares at her, at an awkward loss. “No, I’m… I’m not…” 

“Ah, it’s okay, darling. I know you don’t want to jinx it, but don’t worry, I have a nose for these things, and I can smell you clear as day,” she says, touching the side of her nose with a knowing expression. 

Apprehension trickles down Jongin’s spine. 

No, that… that can’t be… this lady must be mistaken… 

And yet, his throat dries as the events of the past weeks run through his mind. The scent change, the nausea every day, the unusual fatigue. 

He had thought he had caught some kind of bug, but now...

“Must be four or five weeks already,” the lady continues, unaware. 

Jongin takes an unsteady step back.

“I… I have to go...” he says in a faint voice, letting the items fall from his arm onto the nearest display table, and turns on his heels, rushing for the exit. 

♡♡♡

  
  


Jongin stands in the bathroom, three different brands of pregnancy tests clutched in his hands. 

He never thought he’d be in this situation. Not now, at least. A child has always been a possibility in his future. But a _distant_ future. After a lot of talking and planning, not… not like _this_. Now it’s so sudden. Unexpected. He knows nothing of raising a child, of expecting one. Will he be able to do it? Will he be a good parent? How will it affect his life? How will it affect Minseok’s?

Jongin’s heart skips a beat at that last thought. Minseok. What about the alpha? If… if this is _true_ , then Jongin will have to tell him and how will that go? Does Minseok want a baby now? Ever? They haven’t talked about it. Not _yet_. 

He rests a hand over his stomach. A baby with Minseok. The thought brings a tentative warmth in his chest. Would it look like one of them? Or a mix of both? He would like it if it had Minseok’s gummy smile. A smile tugs at Jongin’s lips. Minseok would be an amazing father. Patient, loving, attentive. Just like he’s an amazing mate. Surely, raising a baby with him won’t be bad. In fact, Jongin is starting to think it’ll be great.

But he needs to calm down and take one thing at a time now. First of all, before he even starts considering planning for this baby or telling his alpha, he needs to make sure he’s pregnant at all. 

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he sets the boxes onto the sink and starts taking out the tests. Following the instructions is easy enough, nevermind the tremble of his fingers, and he sits on the toilet as he waits, chewing on his lip. 

It’s the longest three minutes of his life, his heart hammering in his chest, echoing in his ears. It stops when the timer goes off. 

He reaches out a shaky hand and collects the three tests, shutting his eyes for a moment before looking down at them.

His stomach swoops.

Positive. Positive. Positive. 

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


Jongin’s heart jumps when he hears the front door open. He lets out a shaky breath and stands up from the bed, hoping his scent won’t give away his nervousness. It’s time. 

Minseok is toeing off his shoes in the entryway and looks up when Jongin quietly wanders into the living room. “Hey, baby,” he says with a smile.

Jongin tries to return it, but it comes out small and strained. He watches Minseok take off his jacket for a moment before forcing himself to speak. “Minseok.”

“Yeah?”

“We need to talk.”

Minseok glances at him at his tone, but his expression doesn’t falter. “Sure,” he says, walking closer. “What about?”

“Let’s sit down.” Jongin turns away from his inquisitive eyes and moves towards the couch, sitting with his hands on his lap. 

Minseok takes the seat next to him, waiting patiently, though his strong alpha scent betrays him some. 

“I have something to tell you,” Jongin says, but when he tries to speak next the words get stuck in his throat. 

Minseok’s brow furrows, and he lays a hand over Jongin’s clasped ones. “Jongin, you’re worrying me… is something wrong?”

Jongin shakes his head, but stops. There might. There might be, he doesn’t know. He’s scared. He’s utterly terrified of the outcome of this conversation, of Minseok’s reaction. But he has to do this. He has to. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he steels himself and forces himself to just _say it_.

“I’m pregnant.”

Minseok stares at him, his face going blank. 

“You’re… what…?” he breathes.

Jongin feels his eyes start to well. This isn’t a good sign. “Pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant,” Minseok repeats, sounding dazed.

Jongin nods. 

A slow smile breaks over Minseok’s face, his eyes widening. “ _You’re pregnant_ ,” he says and springs towards Jongin. “Oh my god, baby,” he takes Jongin’s face into his hands and kisses his mouth, his cheek, his forehead. “You’re pregnant.”

Jongin lets him, too stunned to move or do anything, his nose assaulted by the alpha’s ecstatic scent.

Minseok pulls back, worry lining his face now, and looks into Jongin’s eyes. “Jongin… Jongin, you want this, right?”

“I…” Jongin breathes, blinking, his head is spinning. “I do… _you_ want this?”

“Of course!” Minseok exclaims. “Of course, I do! Oh, I love you,” he kisses Jongin on the mouth once, twice. “Why would you think I wouldn't want a pup with you? A _pup_ , god, I love you,” he kisses Jongin again. 

Jongin clings to him, almost sagging into the kiss from the relief. 

Minseok pulls back again and rests a hand over Jongin’s stomach. “How did it happen?” he asks, rubbing lightly. He sounds awed. 

“I don’t know,” Jongin shakes his head, looking down at Minseok’s hand. “I guess I missed a pill or something, I don’t know.” 

Minseok keeps rubbing, eyes fixed on Jongin’s stomach. “That explains all the times you got sick,” he says. “I can’t believe this. God, I’m going to be a father.” He looks back at Jongin then and cups his face. “Baby, you’re sure of this? You want to do this?”

Jongin nods, feeling a bit rattled still. “I do. I-I wasn’t sure at first, I needed to know where you stood, and this was so...”

“Unexpected,” Minseok finishes with a smile, a mix between happiness and incredulousness. “But we’re going to make it work, baby. We’re going to be a family.”

He pulls Jongin into another kiss, slow and loving, and Jongin sighs, feeling incredibly light.

They’re okay. They’re going to do this together. 

He melts against his alpha when Minseok pulls him closer, lets his mate’s comforting scent and warmth envelop him as they lean back against the couch. 

Things are going to be tough, Jongin thinks, but suddenly he can’t wait for the challenge. 

He should’ve known, though, with Minseok by his side, anything and everything feels great.

  
  


♡ Month Two ♡

  
  


Jongin wakes up from his nap to kisses being pressed to his lips. He blinks his eyes open and smiles when he meets Minseok’s eyes. 

“Hello there,” the alpha says with a smile of his own.

Jongin makes a sleepy sound in return, curling in on himself. 

Minseok cards a hand through his hair. “Guess what? I made you soup. Chicken.”

Jongin’s face lights up. He had made another trip to the bathroom courtesy of morning sickness earlier and then had felt too tired to do anything, so he’d decided to take a nap. Some food in his stomach sounds heavenly right now, especially if it features his favourite. And is anything other than crackers.

“Want some?” Minseok asks. 

Jongin nods eagerly and sits up, stretching as he yawns. He climbs off the bed and follows Minseok out of the bedroom, but one step into the living room and his nose is hit by the most _awful_ smell he’s ever gotten a whiff of. A wave of nausea washes over him, almost instantly, and he has to immediately stop right where he stands. 

“What is _that_?” he groans, covering his nose with a hand. 

Minseok turns around, eyes widening when he sees him almost doubled over, and quickly walks back towards him. “What? What is it?”

“This _smell_ .” Jongin’s stomach is turning. The smell is _repulsive_. “What is it? God, I can’t stand it.”

“Smell?” Minseok repeats, puzzled. He sniffs the air. “I don’t smell it.” 

“Yes, it’s here, I do, what is it?”

Minseok looks at him, at a loss. “I don’t smell anything strange, just the chicken soup.”

“No,” Jongin shakes his head, certain that there’s something _wrong_ , but stops when the realization hits him. He looks up at Minseok with wide eyes. “No...”

Minseok must have come to the same realization, because his hands come up to cover his mouth, and he pulls Jongin into a hug. 

“Oh, baby,” he huffs out in a laugh. “I’m so sorry.”

Jongin cries out in dismay. “Of all things, I had to get an aversion to _chicken_?!”

“Baby,” Minseok says in a consoling tone, but his shoulders are shaking suspiciously. “I’ll make you something else. I’ll do it right away.”

Jongin whines miserably into his neck, cursing at the cruel unfairness of it all.

♡ Month Three ♡

  
  


On the couch, Jongin sniffles, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“Baby?” Minseok returns from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in his hands. “Are you alright?”

Jongin looks up at him, and bursts out crying harder. 

Minseok hurriedly sets the bowl down onto the coffee table and sits beside him, pulling him into his arms. Jongin buries his face into his chest, sobs wracking his body. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Minseok asks as he rubs his back. “Did something happen?”

“That cub,” Jongin blubbers, raising a trembling finger towards the tv where a nature documentary is showing a bear cub frolicking in a glade. “That poor cub… is all alone… without its mother…” 

“Did you change the channel?”

“The forest is dangerous,” Jongin wails. “It can’t be alone all by itself … what is it gonna do without its mother? It could _die…_ ”

He sobs, the tears soaking Minseok’s sweatshirt.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Minseok pats him. 

“It’s _not_.”

“It is,” Minseok says patiently. “The cub is not alone. Look, the mom is there,” he nods at the tv. 

Jongin turns his head to look and indeed the bear cub is now scampering at its mother’s feet, who just broke through the nearest trees. “Oh.” 

He stops crying and awkwardly pulls back, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Minseok is smiling at him, amusement evident both on his face and in his scent.

“Okay?” he asks.

Jongin nods as he sniffles, not quite meeting his eyes

“Baby’s making you hormonal, huh?” Minseok says, brushing away Jongin’s tears with his thumbs. “I left you alone for ten seconds, the time to put more salt on the popcorn.”

Jongin only pouts in answer. 

Minseok chuckles and pulls him against his side, settling back against the couch and taking the remote to switch back to the movie they were watching.

♡ Month Four ♡

“Okay,” the doctor says, wheeling her chair closer to the examination table. “Let’s see what the little one is up to.”

She lifts Jongin's shirt and Jongin jolts when she squirts the clear gel onto his belly. 

“Sorry,” he grins sheepishly. “I’m still not used to how cold it is.”

Minseok smiles down at him, stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers. 

“It’s alright,” the doctor chuckles and looks at the monitor as she moves the ultrasound wand over the bump. “Very well,” she says when the baby appears on screen. “Looks like the baby is doing well, it looks healthy and developing very well.”

Jongin feels his lips tug into a grin as he looks at the grainy black and white image, Minseok’s hand squeezing his tight. 

“It’s lying right above your bladder area, back towards your right hand side, looking very comfy,” the doctor continues, shifting the wand. “Here you can see the heart, beating nice and strong. Let’s hear it a bit.” 

She flicks a switch on the machine and a sound like galloping horses fills the room. 

Minseok laughs, eyes crinkling. “Listen to that,” he presses a kiss to Jongin’s forehead. 

“And here’s the baby’s profile.” 

The sound stops and the outline of the baby’s head appears in the middle of the screen, its little nose and lips and chin visible.

“It’s bringing its hand up to its face,” Jongin exclaims. 

The doctor smiles, nodding. “Waving,” she chuckles, and then turns to face them. “Alright, ready to find out the sex?”

They both nod, and Jongin bites his lip, holding his breath.

“Well,” the doctor says slowly, moving the wand. “It looks like you’re having a girl. Congratulations!”

Jongin’s mouth parts on a little gasp and he squeezes Minseok’s hand as wetness gathers in his eyes. 

“A girl? We’re having a baby girl?” Minseok repeats, scent blooming, and turns to Jongin with his eyes wide. “Oh, baby,” he kisses him. 

Jongin laughs wetly against his lips, chest light with happiness. They’re having a _girl_. 

♡ Month Five ♡ 

  
  


“Kwan.”

“What?” Jongin stares at Minseok from where he’s lying on the bed, back propped against three pillows. “ _Kwan_?”

“Yes,” Minseok nods eagerly. “Isn’t it perfect? ‘Strong’. Our girl is going to be a strong girl!”

“No, it’s terrible.”

“I bet she likes it,” Minseok retorts and reaches for Jongin’s round belly, cooing. “ _Kwan_.”

Jongin slaps his hands away. “Minseok, no.” 

“Okay, fine. What do you have?”

“Sunjung,” Jongin says proudly. “Good and noble.”

Minseok makes a face. “Too haughty.” 

Jongin pouts. “It’s not. Kim Sunjung. It’s pretty.”

“Too haughty,” Minseok insists. “What about flowers? How about Dallia?”

“For dahlias? No, they smell bad,” Jongin scrunches up his nose. 

“Dahlias don’t actually have scents...”

“Well then that's the problem with it. Next!” Jongin barrels on, ignoring the unimpressed look Minseok levels him with. “Jiwoo.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because if you say no to Dallia because _dahlias_ don’t smell, then I’m not gonna say yes to naming my daughter _branch_. Come on.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Fine. Then what do you have?”

“Munhee.” 

“Minseok,” Jongin fixes him with a look. “Why do you hate our daughter?”

“What are you talking about? It’s pretty! And with a great meaning. Literate. Because she’s going to be the cleverest!”

Jongin shakes his head. “No. Minji?”

“No, that’s my aunt’s name.”

“What aunt? Your parents are only children.”

Minseok’s face lights up. “Hey, what about Hyejin?”

Jongin slowly closes his mouth. “Hyejin,” he repeats, trying it on his tongue. “Kim Hyejin.”

“Bright and intelligent.”

“Precious and rare.”

They smile at each other, scents finally matching. 

“Found it?” 

“Found it,” Jongin nods, placing a hand over his belly.

Minseok grins and leans down, kissing the top of it. “Hyejin,” he says. “Our precious, bright little treasure.”

♡ Month Six ♡ 

  
  


Burrowed under the mound of blankets, Jongin listens to the sound of the front door opening and closing, shoes being toed off, and footsteps approaching. 

Minseok appears in the doorway. “Hi, baby,” he smiles, his warm scent wafting over, and enters the bedroom, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Hi,” Jongin mumbles, giving him a lazy smile in return, and raises his chin for the kiss Minseok leans down to give him. 

“And hello to you too, Hyejin,” Minseok says affectionately as he scoots back to press a kiss on Jongin’s belly, showing proud under all of the blankets. It makes the smile on Jongin’s lips stretch softly. 

“How was work?” Jongin asks. 

“Good. Busy.” Minseok says, stroking Jongin’s belly with his hand. “How was your day?”

“Good too,” Jongin nods and stretches, burrowing deeper into the blankets. “Slept for most of it. Hyejin had quite the case of the hiccups for a while there.” 

“Oh, no, is that so?” Minseok coos, leaning his face close to the bump and giving it another kiss. He straightens up then and looks up at Jongin, his eyes searching Jongin’s face. “Have you peed today?”

Jongin curses inwardly. Usually being pregnant makes people need to pee all the time but of course Jongin's bladder decided to do the exact opposite and stop working instead. He doesn’t feel the urge to pee, even if his bladder is full, and it’s usually Minseok that has to remind him to go relieve himself. Jongin did set alarms to remind himself while Minseok is at work like the alpha said, but he was feeling too warm and cozy under the blankets to leave the bed so he had just… ignored them. All five of them. 

“Yes,” he lies. 

Minseok hums, his eyes narrowing a fraction. “Did you?”

Jongin nods. 

“Are you sure?” Minseok probes, right before pushing on Jongin’s bladder with his fingers. 

Jongin jumps with a cry, his hands flying up to his belly as he tries to hold in his pee so he doesn’t release all over the bed. “Don’t do that!”

Minseok shakes his head. “You didn’t pee once the whole day, did you?” 

“I didn’t wanna move,” Jongin whines. 

Minseok folds the blankets back and nods towards the bathroom. “Go.” 

Jongin scowls at him, a pout on his lips, but he inevitably loses the staring match and does as he’s told, grumbling as he slowly climbs out of bed, and trying not to let Minseok’s pleased scent that’s wrapping all around him mollify him too much. 

♡ Month Seven ♡ 

  
  


Jongin hums happily as he chews, patting his bump, and digs his spoon back into the tall ice cream tub in his lap.

“You have the weirdest cravings.”

Jongin stops with the spoon halfway to his mouth. Lying beside him on the bed, Minseok is looking at him with an expression of mild disgust on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Jongin asks before resuming to stuff his face. 

“I can’t believe you made me run out of the house at two a.m. to buy you mint chocolate ice cream and cheese cubes so you could mix them with hot sauce.”

“What? It’s good!”

Minseok snorts. “Sure.”

“It is!” Jongin insists and picks up another spoonful, thrusting it into Minseok’s face. “Try!”

Minseok jerks back, almost knocking his head on the bed’s headboard in his haste. “No way. I don’t need to try it to know it’s disgusting.”

Jongin pouts, popping the food in his own mouth instead. “It’s not disgusting,” he says stubbornly. “It’s delicious. Fresh and savoury and spicy.”

“Mh mh,” Minseok hums, raising an eyebrow, his scent thick with disbelief. “Don’t expect me to kiss you after this ‘cause I’m not getting anywhere near your mouth until you’ve brushed your teeth twice. At _least_.”

Jongin gasps. “Don’t you dare.”

Minseok nods his head, resolute. “You heard me.”

Jongin drops the spoon in the tub and straightens up on the bed, turning to face Minseok with eyes wide with betrayal. “Minseok!”

“Don’t give me that look.”

Jongin reaches over to grab the front of Minseok’s shirt. “Kiss me.”

“No.”

“Kiss me!”

“I said no.”

Jongin pouts, tugging on Minseok’s shirt, freely letting his unhappy scent bloom out. “Minseok.”

“Just brush your teeth!”

Jongin pouts harder. “Alpha,” he whines pitifully, continuing to tug on the shirt.

It’s too much for Minseok’s alpha instincts and after a moment Minseok sighs sharply in defeat and scoots closer. “Fine,” he grumbles. 

Jongin grins and presses their lips together in a short, slow kiss, sneaking some tongue in too, curling it briefly around Minseok’s before pulling back.

“That’s better,” he hums and gives Minseok another quick peck before letting go of him to pick up his spoon once again, satisfied. 

Minseok makes a disgusted noise, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s even worse than I thought.”

Jongin snorts as he chews. 

“And your breath stinks.”

Jongin glares at him and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out to show the half-chewed food inside it in retaliation. 

Minseok recoils with a cry.

♡ Month Eight ♡

  
  


Jongin moans softly as Minseok rocks gently into him, careful not to rest too much of his weight on Jongin’s large belly. 

He nuzzles his nose against Jongin’s cheek and captures his mouth into a kiss, hitching Jongin’s leg over his waist. 

“Harder,” Jongin whines against Minseok’s lips, lifting his hips to try and meet Minseok’s languid thrusts, but the bump is in the way. 

“We can’t, baby,” Minseok murmurs as he presses kisses to the side of Jongin’s face. “You know we have to go easy, the doctor said so.”

Jongin whines again, gripping Minseok's biceps in frustration.

“Here,” Minseok says and pulls back to carefully flip them over so that Jongin is on top. “Like this.” 

Jongin sinks back onto his cock and the alpha grunts when Jongin’s entire weight plops onto his lap. He lets out a chuckle. 

“You’ve gotten so heavy now, baby,” he smiles, caressing Jongin’s belly affectionately.

Jongin snaps his head down to look at him. “Heavy?”

Minseok nods. “You’re all soft,” he continues as he slides his hands over Jongin’s hips and back. “And round.”

“Round?” Jongin repeats in a faint voice.

Minseok hums in assent, still smiling as he rubs up and down Jongin’s sides, but stops when he sees the dismayed look on Jongin’s face. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m _fat_.” 

“What?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Baby, what are you talking about?”

“You just said so.”

“That is not what I meant!” Minseok says, eyes wide. “Baby, you’re pregnant, of course you’re going to gain some weight and there’s nothing wrong with that! I love the way you look now!”

Jongin looks at him, lips pursed into a pout. “You do?”

“Of course! You’re beautiful.”

Jongin lets himself relax at that.

“And you look sexy,” Minseok adds, framing Jongin’s belly with his hands. His eyes darken, scent thickening. “You have no idea what it does to me, seeing you getting round with my pup.”

Jongin bites his lip when he feels Minseok’s cock twitch inside him. He _has_ noticed an increased sex drive in his alpha, even more than in himself. And he’s the pregnant, hormone ridden one. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Minseok nods and pulls himself up to draw Jongin into a kiss, one that makes heat lick at Jongin’s spine. “You’re gorgeous, alright?” he whispers and reaches a hand in between them to stroke Jongin’s cock.

A small moan escapes Jongin’s mouth and he nods as he starts grinding his hips, putting his hands on Minseok’s chest for leverage, intent on making this as sweet as possible for his wonderful alpha.

“Alright.”

♡ Month Nine ♡

Jongin’s view of the stroller he’s checking out is suddenly obstructed by a wad of pink frill thrust in front of his face. 

“Look at these!” 

Jongin leans back, blinking, and finally takes a good look at what Minseok is holding up. An appalling pair of baby panties covered with layers of lacey frill. 

“Aren’t they adorable?” Minseok says excitedly, the air around him permeated by his happy scent. His arms are laden with stuff. “Hyejin would look like a real princess wearing these!”

“Minseok where did you even find these?”

In what circle of hell, more like. Jongin feels Hyejin jerk inside him and he puts a comforting hand over his belly, silently reassuring her he’s not going to let that monstrosity get anywhere near her. 

Minseok doesn’t seem to have heard his question. “But that doesn’t mean she’ll _have_ to be a princess, you know,” he continues with a serious expression. “She will be whatever she wants to be! In fact, I found this set of dinosaurs too,” he pulls out a set of toy dinosaur figures. “But I also got this doll.”

Jongin sighs. It always ends like this. He better step in before Minseok tries to buy the whole store. Again. 

“We need to buy dinosaurs _and_ dolls because she should be able to play with what she wantsー”

“Minseok,” he interrupts him. “First of all, we’re not going to buy _those_ , they’re atrocious,” he points at the panties. Minseok pouts. “Secondly, we’re here to look at _strollers_ , remember? Nothing else.”

“But look at this cute little hatー”

“We’ve bought a lot already,” Jongin shakes his head. “The past _five times_ we came here.”

“Butー”

“Plus all the stuff our friends got us.”

Minseok huffs. “Fine,” he relents begrudgingly. Jongin can almost see a tail droop. “But at least these shoes? Look, they’ve got a teddy bear embroidered on the front!”

He holds up a pair of familiar baby shoes and just like that Jongin is thrown back to seven months ago, to the moment when his world was just about to get turned upside down. He bites his lip. Maybe just one little thing…

“Okay,” he relents, and Minseok beams. “But only those, the rest goes back on the shelves.” 

“On it.” 

Jongin accepts the alpha’s kiss and watches him disappear around the corner, a smile grazing his lips. 

Minseok is going to be a good father. 

  
  


♡ Hyejin ♡

  
  


Jongin’s eyes fly open as an intense contraction twists his insides. He clutches his side, grimacing, and sits up, breathing out slowly. 

There it goes again. They say fake contractions have nothing on the real ones, but from what Jongin has experienced so far that does _not_ mean they are any easier to deal with. 

He pauses when he feels wetness between his thighs. He looks down, blindly feeling around for the lamp switch on the nightstand, turning on the light as he throws the covers off his legs. 

The sheets are wet. 

“Minseok,” he quickly leans over to shake Minseok’s shoulder. “Minseok, wake up my waters broke.”

Minseok jerks awake. “What?” he says, voice rough with sleep. “What is it? You want more ice cream?”

“No,” Jongin huffs out in a laugh, but another contraction cuts it off and makes him grit his teeth. “My waters broke.”

Minseok’s droopy eyes widen, suddenly awake. “Oh god. It’s time. Oh god, okay.” 

He sits up and quickly climbs off the bed, scuttling through the room as he puts his clothes on and grabs their pre-packed hospital bags. He comes back to the bed and helps Jongin up and into his clothes, a long t-shirt and loose shorts. 

The drive to the hospital is thankfully short, Jongin’s contractions getting stronger and lasting longer, he has to bite his lip not to cry out.

Once inside, he is ushered into a triage room, where a nurse checks the baby’s heart rate and the labor’s progression while Minseok massages his shoulders and down his back to relieve the pain.

She looks up from between his legs with a smile. “Time for the show.” 

They move into the delivery room, where Jongin changes into a hospital gown and the doctor joins them. More checks up are run while they wait for the epidural to kick in, the contractions quicker now and coming close together, Jongin panting through them. 

When it’s time, the doctor pulls on her gloves and sits in front of Jongin’s spread legs. “Let’s have this pup,” she grins behind her mask. 

Heart racing, Jongin nods and buries his nose into Minseok’s neck for comfort, the alpha’s scent familiar and electric with a mix of nerves and anticipation, and squeezes Minseok’s hand. 

“Deep breaths,” the doctor instructs. She glances at Minseok and his wide eyes. “C’mon, you too, daddy.”

Jongin draws in a deep breath, and starts pushing. 

Moments pass like days before he finally collapses against the bed, spent and out of breath. He is sweaty, in pain and sore, but all of it fades the moment Hyejin, swaddled in a blanket and snuffling, is placed in his arms.

“She’s beautiful, baby,” Minseok whispers in awe, leaning over them, his eyes shiny. He kisses Jongin on the temple. “Look what you did. She’s beautiful.”

Jongin smiles. Exhausted but happy. Happy like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it 🥺 hyejin is here 🥺
> 
> you guys, i dont know how it can be possible, but i have the softest spot for hyejin and i haven't even developed her character. my heart is just so so soft for her ah,,
> 
> so, i hope you all liked your gift! i actually love this story oh so very much, i really couldnt wait to post it, its been waiting in my docs folder for so long! but thats given me time to add to it and tweak it and make it better each time. i just,, love this story okay
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you're enjoying your holidays and having a good time with your loved ones in these difficult times. 
> 
> merry christmas!! <3
> 
> (idk if you're supposed to leave your twt under every work you post but uhh here's mine anyways [here](https://twitter.com/honeyxiukai))


End file.
